This invention relates to a device to assist in the emptying of trash from a tray into a trash receptacle. At most fast food restaurants, cafeterias and other food service locations it is necessary for patrons to carry trays of food and drink to their tables. It is also necessary for the patrons or others to carry the trays filled with trash to a trash receptacle for disposal. The trash receptacles often have doors which must be opened before the trash can be emptied in the trash receptacle. This is cumbersome for people carrying bags, children, brief cases, back packs, two trays or for people who may only have the use of one hand for whatever reason. An object of this invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive, and easy to use device which can alleviate the problems described above and assist people in emptying trays into trash receptacles. A further object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive support for a tray which can be used to assist a person in emptying trash into a trash receptacle. A further object of this invention is to provide a simple device which can be molded directly into a trash receptacle or can be retrofitted to existing trash receptacles quickly and easily. A further object of this invention is to provide a sanitary way to dispose of trash on a tray without the need for a patron to touch the trash receptacle.